


I might have lost you

by biteinsane



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, First Kiss, M/M, cause of hiding from trouble, look at these nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biteinsane/pseuds/biteinsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford Pines really got himself into trouble. But he's not alone in this mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I might have lost you

_Stanford Filbrick Pines, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_ This thought rang through Ford’s head too many times in one day, but it never did stop him. He was a scientist. He was an artist.

It was what they do.

It was when he wasn’t alone that he always feared the worst. Ford would let down his guard even more then usual and he wouldn’t even realize it until he was being dragged from whatever he was intently staring at. He wouldn’t admit it  ~~out loud~~ , that he was use to Stanley always being the other person. As he studied the sand crabs that burrowed themselves backwards, Stanley always made sure Ford didn’t get swept under the waves or drag him away when bullies were close by.

But it wasn’t Stanley now. Not in a long time.

It was his college buddy, Fiddleford, who now has to deal with Ford’s lack of awareness.

And now they were both hiding in the trunk of a tree. A tangle of limbs as they crammed themselves as tight as they could in the tiny hide, feeling the breath of the other on their skin. Ford didn’t remember a time of them being this close. The most contact he shared with Fiddleford was a shoulder pat or nudge. He doesn’t even remember if they ever hugged.

Now they were close, covered in dirt and sweat, listening intently to any noise that echoed through the woods. Every bird tweet or the wind rustling through leaves made them stiffen.

All because Stanford needed to know the properties of a plant that grew on the edge of a cave. 

He was taking notes in his journal and making little sketches to complete when they made it back. They were so bright, even in the day time! The little flowers seemed to glow in a color he wasn’t too sure he knew.

Before he could grab one, Ford was being dragged to his feet and being pulled away from the cave. It happened so fast, it took a few seconds to realize he was running with Fiddleford gripping his arm tightly.

One look at Fiddleford’s panicked face, he knew something was wrong. Ford took a quick look behind them and regretted it.

He saw…he wasn’t sure what he saw. It was big and resembled what he would guess to be bigfoot but wider. Much wider in the shoulders. Was that moss? Are those mushrooms? Those were some big teeth too. He needed a better look, just for a second. He hasn’t come across this creature yet but he’s heard a few stories from the faeries about some big creatures hidden deep in the forest.

Ford started to slow down before Fiddleford tugged his hand to a quick turn almost knocking them both to the ground. Fiddleford would not let him stop moving if he could help it.

They somehow made it into the hallow of the tree without the creature noticing.

They waited.

They could still hear the creature roaring for them to come out of hiding. It had to give up the search soon, right? Ford wasn’t sure how long they were curled up together, but long enough that his face started to burn up.

It was hot out today, Stanford told himself. It was both their body heats in a small confinement that made his face turn red and his hands sweater than normal. He didn’t even know what to do with his hands as they fell to his sides. He made a fist letting his fingernails dig into his palms.

Fiddleford wasn’t doing much better. He was curled up on himself, his long legs held against his chest. His face bright red and covered in sweat. He tapped his fingers on his shins maybe in a way to forget where they were and help his mind escape the ordeal they found themselves in. His eyes darting back and forth between Ford and the corner of the hide.

Ford let out a sigh snapping Fiddleford from his distant thoughts.

“I..I think we might be safe? I haven’t heard any roar or branches breaking in a few minutes.” Ford said with a small smile. 

“Y-Yeah…” Fiddleford relaxed a little looking around to see what the best way to untangle themselves without getting stuck.

Before they could, they heard what Ford could only think to be heavy footsteps close to the tree. Possibly moving toward their hiding spot, but he couldn’t be sure and he really didn’t want to find out. They stiffened moving closer to each other.

Fiddleford gripped Ford’s arm with one hand as Ford grabbed onto Fiddleford’s other hand that still rested on his knees. They huddled close to each other, holding their breath as they heard branches being pushed aside and sticks being crushed under the heavy footing. Sweat ran down their foreheads as they pulled at each other looking at the entrance of the hide.

A shadow passed over them stopping near the tree just close enough that Ford could see some kind of figure but not sure what. He only knew it looked at big as the creature he saw before. Ford turned his back slightly to try and put himself in-between whatever was outside and Fiddleford. He was still wearing his coat, maybe it was dark enough that it would trick whatever it was outside that the tree was not hallowed out.

He hoped at least since Ford really couldn’t move himself with the limited space and Fiddleford’s death grip on his arm.

Not that his own grip on Fiddleford’s hand was any help.

It felt like hours before the shadow finally moved and they heard the footsteps moving farther away. They let out shaky breaths but still didn’t move.

When they finally looked at each other, Ford noticed tears running down Fiddleford’s cheeks. When he touched his own cheek, he realized he was crying too. He started to laugh. It hurt to laugh but he couldn't stop and the tears kept coming as he rested his head on Fiddleford’s shoulder. Fiddleford ended up in a fit of giggles when he tried to ask what was wrong. Both laughing as tears ran down their faces mixing with the sweat that still ran down their foreheads. It’s been too long of a day but they survived.

They survived another day of Ford’s lack of safety.

The two men stayed curled up against each other taking deep breaths and trying not to start another laughing fit for a time before they decided it was best if they left their hiding spot.

As Ford tried to back up slowly to the entrance turning slightly to make sure not to fall backwards, Fiddleford grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled Ford into a rushed kiss.

“S-Sorry,” Fiddleford whispered hands still gripping Ford’s collar as he pulled away only an inch from Ford’s face.

Ford barely had time to react before he was pulling Fiddleford into another kiss with his shaking hands resting on the other man’s cheeks. Their noses bumped before they could get into a better position. Fiddleford’s lips were soft compared to Ford’s own chapped lips. Arms found their way around Ford’s neck when they finally broke off.

Ford just grinned as he put their foreheads together and started another laughing fit. Fiddleford started laughing too covering Ford in kisses.

“We-We need to get out of here,” Ford said through his laughing. “I’m already feeling the pins and needles in my legs.”

“Oh! Yes! Sorry!” Fiddleford’s face went scarlet when he realized that they were still cramped in the tree. “Be caref-”

Before he even finished, Ford fell backwards.

“Oh Stanford! Are you alright darlin’?” Fiddleford covered his mouth when he realized what he said. “I-I-I’m sorry! That just slipped out!”

Ford stared up at him for a second before starting on his third laughing fit wincing at the pain as he moved himself to sit up. “No, no, it’s…it’s alright. It’s perfectly alright. Of course it’s alright! And I’m fine. Just fell on one of the exposed roots.”

“O-Okay good, I’m gonna work my way out of here now.”

Ford slowly got to his feet helping Fiddleford out of the hallowed trunk. They ended up leaning on each other for support as they made their way to the house. Their legs feeling like jelly after being cramped up for so long. Ford almost twisted his ankle when he tried to step over roots with his leg still asleep and missing it completely.

When they finally got through the door, the two men collapsed into the armchair in the living room. They leaned against each other as they tried to catch their breath from the long hike. Ford’s hand found its way to Fiddleford’s, incasing the other’s five fingers in his six.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this with a hand covered in Superman bandaids.
> 
> In case you needed to know that very important information.


End file.
